minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/The Story of Some Wikians: Season 5, Part 3.
Jetra and Charles searched the mall, thinking why it was abandoned. Suddenly, the lights came on, and popped out of stores, EVERYWHERE! Jetra: What the-? Suddenly, A voice came from above, "THIS IS A TEST, PLEASE STAND BY" Charles: Test?!? More like Death-Trap! They got their weapons out and began to fight the monsters. Meanwhile, Miles searched the Order Hall, for users and possibly treasure (90% for Treasure) Miles: Jussttttt oneeee treasureeee He grabbed The Atlas "Aw Man, a Book?! Ugh, hey, Poli?" Poli was looking out the window of the OH Miles: I thought you guys were dead, I- Poli turned around, to be MIND CONTROLLED. Miles: What the-? Poli: THIS IS A TEST, PLEASE STAND BY! The Doors in the OH closed Miles: Uhhhh, Open! Uhhh MAGNUS HELP! Meanwhile Wolf entered the theater for the Wikian Mansion, he heard "Tears of the Ocean" going on, with all the Mind-Controlled Wikains watching He turned around, only to find it was too late, A Mind controlled Georgia knocked him out... Jetra and Charles The two kept fighting, until a back door was visible... Charles: IN THERE! They went in, and slammed the doors. Jetra: Lets keep moving, thats the only thing we can do right now... They searched around, until the found the back room of "Tim's Toys" Charles saw one of the mind controlled wikians out of the window Charles: Take THIS! He threw a rock at the Wikian to stun them, but it shattered the window, setting off an alarm Jetra: CHARLES! Charles: Crap... The Wikian was Domitron, he was headed towards the two, Charles: Good thing I have Backup! He threw a Water Balloon at Dom, which electrified him, then he became normal again Jetra: Lets get out of here! The Trio headed towards the exit, leaving that dreaded mall. Miles Miles: Poli? You ok? Poli: Its OVER Miles dodged a punch from him. Miles: Uhh He threw things on the pedastal at Poli, like A Diamond, Cookies, A Sword, Glass, Enderman Head, and more, but nothing seemed to stop him... Miles: I GIVE UP, YARRRRR He punched Poli, knocking him down Poli: Ack, what the heck man?!? Miles: You were mind controlled!! Poli: Well, I guess not anymore, My poor head... Miles: Lets go find the others Poli: The Doors, they're opened! Miles: Then lets go! Before they went, Miles stole a cake from the Order Hall. Wolf Wolf woke up, tied to a seat, with the other wikians, watching "Tears of the Ocean" with The Other Mind-Controlled Wikians. They were at the part where some dude sings a song underwater... "Why my Fiancé?!?!, Why why why? Without you, I'm saddened, WITHOUT YOU, I won't, I can'ttttttt live!" Wolf thought, "Underwater? UNDERWATER? Wait, isn't the theater under the Aquarium?!?, AHA" Wolf jumped up from the ropes, trying to free himself, the pipes on the roof would burst once he punched them... Wolf: *Thinking* Wait, Winslow gets scared easily, right? AHA! Wolf growled at Winslow, scaring him, he jumped up and burst a pipe on the roof, collapsing it and send water from the Aquarium above. Wolf freed himself from the ropes, and swam away. Wolf: That was the test, huh? Well, I JUST GOT AN A Trivia *Charles throwing a rock and breaking a window in Tim's Toys is a refrence to Left 4 Dead 2, where a Survivor Bot would shoot an infected in front of a window of a Toy Store they pass through in a mall, setting off an alarm. *Miles stealing a cake is a reference to Axel's love of Cake, and also a reference to him stealing a cake from Wolf on his Wiki-versary. Wolf Fan | The Wolf of Wiki | Wiki User Category:Blog posts